


Cold Comfort

by Satine86



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: Anne makes a terrible patient.





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick little thing for an anon who requested sick!Anne and Phillip taking care of her.

It had swept through the circus troupe rather quickly, people falling prey to the wily beast one by one until only a few of the more hardy folk remained.

The doctor had been working double duty since the illness had hit, but thankfully it appeared to be a rather quick malady. A few days spent miserable and laid up, and then the victims were seemingly right as rain. Assuming they actually listened to the doctor’s orders and rested.

Some people did not.

“Honestly, I’m fine.” Anne swung her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand up.

“No you’re not, Anne.” Phillip frowned at her, this argument was getting tiresome. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down without much of a fight, weak as she still was. Once she was settled again, he raised his eyebrows at her in favor of actually saying, ‘I told you so.’

She scowled. “I _could_ be fine.”

“But you’re not. So why don’t you just rest for a few days?”

“You’re a fine one to talk about resting.”

“That was… different.”

“How was it different?” She gave him an incredulous look. “Because I very clearly remember the doctor telling < i>you to rest and you ignoring him. And me. And basically everyone with an ounce of common sense.”

“You’re grumpy when you’re sick,” he laughed.

“Answer my question, Phillip. How is this any different?”

“Because,” he said and sat down on the bed, “I had a very good reason for wanting to get out of the hospital. You, on the other hand, are already safely at home with a very handsome caretaker to nurse you back to health. Now drink your tea.”

He picked up the steaming cup from the side-table and handed it to her. The scent of lemon, ginger and honey hanging pleasantly in the air. Not that Anne could smell it with her nose stopped up.

She took the cup, her chill fingers brushing against his, and clutched it to her chest to let it warm her. Phillip laid his hand against her forehead, happy that she no longer felt overly warm. It appeared her fever, however mild, had finally broken. Definitely a good sign.

Anne shut her eyes and leaned against his hand, he trailed it down the side of her face, thumb caressing her cheek. She looked tired, her eyes drooping and red-rimmed. Phillip leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Drink some of your tea,” he whispered against her hair. “The doctor said it would help. Then I’ll leave and let you get some sleep.” He kissed her head again and pulled back.

“Don’t go.”

“What happened to ‘I’m fine’?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“I’m fine doesn’t mean you should leave.” She pouted at him, looking rather pitiful.

Phillip laughed and shook his head. “Then I’ll stay.”

Anne smiled and took a sip of her tea. In fact she managed to drink nearly all of it before her eyes started to droop even more, and sat it aside in favor of snuggling back against the pillows. Before she drifted off completely, she managed to convince Phillip to let her snuggle against him instead.

He happily obliged, legs stretched out over the blankets, while Anne tucked herself against his side, head resting on his chest. She was fast asleep within a few moments, almost snoring thanks to her stuffy nose. It terribly endearing.

She did appear to be on the mend, which Phillip was thankful for. In few days time she, like the others would be right as rain.

Which was fortunate, because that was around the time Phillip also fell prey to the bug, and the roles were reversed.


End file.
